Such arrangements have previously been described in the field of internal combustion engines. DE 10 2006 033 559 A1 and DE 10 2007 022 266 A1, for example, describe valve drive arrangements wherein a respective gas exchange valve is adjustable in its lifting height. For this purpose, both of the valve drive arrangements are provided with an intermediate lever arrangement which is connected to a cam shaft for periodically moving the gas exchange valve and comprises a working element by which the maximally and respectively minimally attainable lifting height is adjustable. Due to manufacturing tolerances, however, all of these valve drive arrangements have the disadvantage that they will not have the exactly-desired valve stroke after manufacture and subsequent assembly. In view of the requirement of an identical valve stroke for all valves and cylinders, this disadvantage may lead to an unsatisfactory operating performance of the engine, particularly for small valve strokes.